Cinder Fall
Cinder Fall is one of the primary antagonists of Rooster Teeth's web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Abarekiller vs Cinder Fall * Arvis vs. Cinder Fall (By Shadow7615) * Axel VS Cinder Fall * Azula vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Blaze the Cat (Abandoned) * Bowser vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Cinder Fall vs Chrollo Lucilfer * Cinder vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Darth Sidious (Abandoned) * Darth Vader vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Cinder Fall vs Delsin Rowe (By WarpStar930) * Dio Brando VS Cinder Fall (By Commander Ghost) * Esdeath VS Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Father * Gaara vs Cinderfall * Cinder Fall VS Genesis Rhapsodos (By Commander Ghost) * Cinder Fall vs. Glacius (Abandoned) * Hiei VS Cinder Fall * Jin Kazama VS Cinder Fall (Completed) * The Joker Vs Cinder Fall (Abandoned) * Cinder Fall vs Kishin Asura * Kylo Ren vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Cinder Fall VS Korra (Completed) * Cinder Fall Vs Lelouch Vi Britannia * Cinder Fall vs Lust (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Cinder Fall vs. Mai Shiranui * Cinder Fall vs Maleficent (Completed) * Megatron vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Medusa Gorgon * Cinder Fall vs The Meta (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Natsu Dragneel * Nico Robin vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall Vs Roy Mustang * Scorpion vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Cinder Fall vs Senator Armstrong (By Cropfist) * Vergil vs Cinder Fall * Cinder Fall vs Yuki Terumi (Abandoned) * Yukiko Amagi vs Cinder Fall (Completed) Battles Royale * Azula vs Cinder Fall vs Esdeath With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aang * Albert Wesker * Alexia Ashford * All For One * Arfoire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Charizard (Pokemon) * Crocodile (One Piece) * Deathstroke (DC) * Frieza * Garou (One-Punch Man) * Green Goblin * Hazama * Human Torch * Infinite * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Juri Han * Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kid Goku * Konoe A. Mercury * Leanbow * Lucario (Pokemon) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Ozai * Queen Elsa * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shockwave * The Shredder (TMNT) * Susanoo (Akame ga Kill!) * Toxzon (Max Steel) * Tomura Shigaraki * Zuko (Avatar) History Cinder Fall has apparently been part of a small conspiracy led by Salem for some time. Recently, Cinder formed her own band consisting of herself, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Among the tasks undertaken by Cinder has been the recruitment of Adam Taurus, the leader of the Faunus revolutionary organization known as the White Fang. Sometime after that, Cinder and her team attacked the Fall Maiden, Amber, and Cinder was able to appropriate some of her powers for herself. After that, she engineered the collapse of the Vytal Festival Tournament and the subsequent fall of Beacon Academy. It was at this time that Cinder killed Amber, the Fall Maiden, acquiring the rest of her powers, and fought and presumably killed Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. She later fought and killed Pyrrha Nikos, a student at Beacon Academy, who was also a wide-recognized combat champion. Her killing of Pyrrha Nikos, however, was witnessed by Ruby Rose, a huntress-in-training with silver eyes. Ruby unleashed some sort of energy attack, which apparently cost Cinder her left eye, her left arm and her voice, and left her with scars on the left side of her body. Salem undertook Cinder’s rehabilitation, giving her a Grimm arm to replace the one that she lost to Ruby, and training her to fully utilize the powers she gained as the Fall Maiden. Cinder fought numerous powerful Grimm single-handedly and became a formidable fighter. Along the way, she regained the use of her voice. Cinder harbored a burning grudge against Ruby for what she did to her at the Fall of Beacon, but she did not let that stand in the way of completing her missions for Salem. So, when she arrived at Haven Academy, she left her associates to fight Ruby, Ozpin and his associates and went with Raven Branwen and Vernal to the school’s vault to steal the Relic of Knowledge that was ensconced there. Upon reaching the vault, she attacked Vernal in an attempt to steal the Spring Maiden's power for herself. However, she realized that Vernal held no such power in the first place, causing Raven to reveal herself as the true Spring Maiden. The two of them then fought in the vault, with Raven finally overcoming her, and knocking her into a deep crevasse, freezing her body and leaving her to die. However, Cinder survived the battle and is now in hiding and plotting her revenge. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Appearance Cinder stands 5’11” tall, and has long, thick black hair and yellow-orange eyes. Before her collision with Ruby Rose, Cinder’s preferred outfit was a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with gold designs, worn over black shorts. She accessorized this outfit with a black choker, gold hoop earrings, a black hip bag, black high-heeled shoes and a jewelled anklet on her right ankle. After her collision with Ruby Rose, her face shows considerable scarring on the left upper-quadrant, and she keeps her hair combed over her left eye, covering a black eyepatch that hides her missing eye. Her new outfit is a longer dark-red dress with dark gold designs, but only her right shoulder is now left uncovered. She accessorizes this outfit with an earring in her right ear. It is revealed that under her left sleeve, her arm has been replaced by that of a Grimm, with the ability to extend to absurd lengths and absorb power (specifically Maiden's power). Background *Age: 20's *Aliases: Fall Maiden *Status: Currently unknown *Totally hot, both figuratively and literally. (WarpStar930, Derpurple, ImagoDesattrolante, MagicRock And TOSHIKI OVERLORD agree). Weapons and Equipment * Glass Dust: Used with considerable skill by Cinder, enabling her to form her weapons and projectiles out of thin air. * Bow and Arrows: Made of glass, the bow splits down the middle to form dual blades, while the arrows have the ability to deconstruct and reconstruct themselves in mid-air, flying through obstacles without slowing. Powers and Abilities * Aura * Grimm Arm: Ability to extend and absorb (Maiden's) power. Fall Maiden * Elemental Manipulation: Ability to manipulate the elements and nature (Weather/Fire/Ice) to a tremendous extent without dust. * Flight * Magic effects * Limited Constructs: Can summon swords in her hands at will Feats * Killed Amber (From behind) and absorbed half of her Fall Maiden's power (Had Mercury and Emerald's help earlier). * Fought equally with Glynda Goodwitch in the early series (while had 50% of the power of the Fall Maiden). * Disintegrated a Beringel in one strike. * Infiltrated the Beacon Communications Tower. * Hacked into the global broadcasting system. * Presumably killed Professor Ozpin. * Killed Pyrrha Nikos. * Survived Ruby's Silver Eyes in Fall Maiden (But was heavily injured by it). * Almost killed (an already defeated) Weiss by impaling her (Until Jaune's aid) * Somehow passed as an exchange student in her 20's. * Fought evenly and held her own against Spring Maiden Raven. * Killed Vernal * Survived falling from the Haven vault while frozen. Flaws and Weaknesses * Dangerously overconfident and sadistic when facing unworthy opponents. * Despite her confident demeanor, Cinder's monumental temper surfaces, showing her immense shock and outrage. ** Jaune managed to nick the edge of Cinder's mask during the battle at Haven Academy ** Overestimated by Ruby and Raven. * She tends to fight without much strategy (Her arrogance and aggressiveness often leds to this as she keeps getting outsmarted by the Spring Maiden Raven) * Despite her maiden powers, her durability and speed are no more than normal. * Severe superiority complex and egomania often leads her to underestimate her opponents, going as far as to bask in her victories before finishing her enemies off. and leaves her unprepared for when plans go awry. * Her plans don't always go as expected or can be predictable to clever foes. ** Raven used Vernal as a decoy that she is the Spring Maiden to keep the power silent before Cinder tries to set them up and takes it for herself. * Lost her left eye and lack of depth perception (As of Vol. 4). * Grimm arm cannot harness aura, meaning it is vulnerable to attacks and it can still feel pain unlike the rest of her body. * Silver Eyes' power is shown to be a "crippling weakness" to all the Maiden's powers. V4, E1). * Ultimately defeated by Raven Branwen. Known Associates * Leader - Salem * Agents of Cinder Fall ** Emerald Sustrai ** Mercury Black ** Neopolitan ** Roman Torchwick * Fellow agents of Salem ** Hazel Rainart ** Tyrian Callows ** Doctor Arthur Watts Gallery Cinder_Fall_Volume_4.jpg|Cinder Fall after the effects of Ruby's silver eyes. Cinder grimm arm.png|Cinder using her Grimm arm. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Archers Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Criminals Category:Dual Wielders Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Pure Evil Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Weather Manipulators